yggdrazilfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Zesshi Zetsumei
Zesshi Zetsumei (絶死絶命) est l'actuel détenteur de l'Extra Seat des Black Scripture. Elle est aussi la Floor Guardian du 8eme étage. Apparence Zesshi Zetsumei est une femme ayant une hétérochromie, à la fois pour les yeux et les cheveux. Un côté de ses cheveux est argenté, tandis que l'autre moitié est noire. Zesshi cache ses oreilles avec ses cheveux. Bien qu'elle ressemble à une adolescente, son apparence n'a pas changé depuis longtemps. Personalité Il semble que Zesshi s'ennuie avec tout, car il n'y a personne qui puisse à peine avoir une chance contre elle. En dépit de cela, elle était impliquée d'avoir un peu l'espoir d'affronter une éventuelle défaite un jour par quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle par le combat. En particulier, Zesshi voulait que ce soit ce genre d'individu avec qui elle peut potentiellement s'accoupler et ce indépendamment de leur apparence ou de leur personnalité. En même temps, elle ne porte presque pas d'émotion de tristesse pour la mort de quelqu'un du même côté. Selon le Capitaine des Black Scripture, l'attitude de Zesshi était similaire à poser des questions sur quelque chose sans rapport avec elle. Pour lui, ce type d'attitude correspond parfaitement au style de Zesshi. En plus d'ignorer habituellement une annonce importante de la Conférence Cardinal comme les circonstances de son propre groupe. En raison des circonstances de sa naissance, elle semble avoir honte de son héritage elfique et se cacher constamment ses oreilles. Zesshi n'a pas aimé quand d'autres tels que le Capitaine des Black Scripture ont regardé ses oreilles. Néanmoins, elle est à peine remplie de curiosité ou de joie sur un sujet spécifique jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne un candidat potentiel de combat. C'était l'envie de se battre qui l'incitait à avoir de telles émotions sanguinaires excitantes. Abilitiés et Pouvoirs Étant le siège le plus fort au sein de la Black Scripture, Zesshi est considéré comme extrêmement puissant dans le Nouveau Monde et était un enfant interracial né d'une chance presque impossible. De plus, elle a le sang des Six Grands Dieux dans ses veines. Cependant, comme le Capitaine a déjà combattu Zesshi et Shalltear auparavant, il croit que sa seule force pure est inférieure à celle du vampire s'il est combattu seul contre un. Pourtant, le Capitaine de l'Écriture Noire a prédit que Zesshi pourrait vaincre Shalltear (non équipé) de diverses manières. Cela inclut le soutien de Zesshi au combat, sa possession de l'équipement des Six Grands Dieux et de nombreux autres objets à leur disposition. Basé sur les mots de Raymond, un ancien 3ème siège des Black Scripture, il croit que Zesshi Zetsumei est l'un des deux God-kins qui devrait être capable de faire face à une armée de Death Knight s et Soul Eater s. Selon Clementine, il a été déclaré que les capacités physiques surhumaines de Nazarick (sans l'utilisation d'un sortilège 'Perfect Warrior') étaient en second lieu seulement à celle de Zesshi. Clémentine voit quelqu'un comme Zesshi comme le monstre le plus fort de l'Ecriture Noire. Elle se réfère à Zesshi comme étant une «bête ancienne» qui est au-delà du royaume de l'humanité et plus forte que l'idée de force. C'était au point où même les plus hauts gardaient les capacités de Zesshi confidentielles à un très petit nombre dans leur pays. Les seuls qui pourraient connaître sa vraie force jusqu'à présent sont le Capitaine des Black Scripture et Nazarick. De plus, elle a le plus fort des dix meilleurs talents du continent. |atk=10 |atkgrade= |def=6 |defgrade= |speed=10 |speedgrade= |technique=10 |techgrade= |intelligence=7 |intgrade= |cooperativeness=6 |coopgrade= }} Main Equipment * Cross-Shaped War Scythe: Sa War Scythe est considéré comme étant une arme ayant été détenu par les Six Great Gods. Relations Captain of the Black Scripture According to the Captain, he considers Zesshi to be the "Guardian of Mankind." Gallery Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Floor Guardian